Of Festivals and Fantasies
by AishiteruSasuke-kun
Summary: The way he was sitting there, it seemed as if he was just a dream. A dream that seemed too much of a fantasy to be reality. It couldn't be true that he was there with me. It was too unreal, and as much as it seemed unreal, I didn't want it to end..
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :((((_**

**Hey guys! I decided to put this up and see how people like the idea of it!**

**I might continue on with this, and I might not. If I can get a few reviews I'll continue with it along with my other story "Sasuke Uchiha Must Die"**

**So please review, and tell me if I should continue or if you like it! :)**

**I kinda like the idea of this! **

**Anyways enjoy! :3**

**Pairings: SasuSaku, very slight SasuIno, slight NaruHina maybe?**

* * *

Of Festivals and Fantasies

"Why do I even have to go?" I muttered.

I was busy trying to figure out why I was going to the annual fall festival while my blonde haired friend Ino dressed herself.

"Sakura, you have to go! It'll be no fun without you!" Ino exasperated, pulling up her hair and clipping it into place.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll ditch me once you see a hot guy..." I muttered, placing my face in my hand.

"What? Of course not Billboard Brow!" she exclaimed, adding finishing touches to her look.

I sighed. She was definitely going to ditch me, and I would be left alone for hours on hand until she decided that she was done flirting with guys. It was the same every year, and it was a continuous cycle.

"Neh, Sakura, does this look alright?" she asked, turning towards me, letting me get a full view of her outfit.

She was wearing a baby blue kimono with white flowers decorating the material, and a white oobi and sash. She looked so pretty and beautiful.

"You look gorgeous, Ino, like usual," I reasoned.

She smiled. "Great, now it's time to get you dressed and ready!"

I shook my head. "For the last time, I'm not going to this stupid festival Ino! Festivals just aren't my cup of tea! Nothing good ever happens for me."

And it was true. Last time I went I was on the ferris wheel, and some kid puked, and guess where it landed? On my head, and the year before that I fell in a big puddle of mud, face first, embarrassing myself in front of the guy I liked. Horrible wasn't it?

"You need to go! You have to or...I'll tell the whole entire school about how you got your tounge stuck to a piece of ice in 7th grade, and had to go to the doctor to get it removed!" she slyly threatened.

I froze. "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me," she stated.

We stared down at each other until finally I gave in.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go, but this is the last time I am ever doing this..." I mumbled.

She grinned. "Alrighty! Now lets get you into that pretty little kimono of yours."

She handed me a plastic bag, and pushed me into her bathroom. "Hurry up and change, so I can finish your look!" she ordered.

I rolled my eyes at her. It was funny how I could be so patient with her, but yet she doesn't have the time to be patient for me.

I unzipped the plastic bag to reveal a pink sparkly kimono with a darker shade of pink oobi. I gradually pulled on the kimono and oobi, looking at myself as I finshed dressing.

I didn't look right in a kimono like Ino did. Ino could pull off the look, but I couldn't. I was more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl. I wasn't like my gorgeous best friend who could make any guy fall for her in anything she wore. Hell, I can barely even make a guy take a glance at me with the way I look. My forehead slightly large, and not as skinny and curvy as other girls, and dressing up in plain, baggy looking clothes because I don't think I look good. And everytime I would try, and make myself look a little better I would always feel like a washed out imitation of Ino. And that would feel horrible.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom towards Ino.

Ino gasped. "You look so pretty, Sakura!" she shrieked.

I gave her a glare. "Ino shut up, you're gonna give the neighbors a heart attack!"

"Oh, lighten up Sakura! Tonight is gonna be fine! It'll probably be a night you won't forget! You might even meet the most gorgeous boy on Earth, and get him to like you!" she fantasized.

I giggled. "Ino, you're such a dreamer!"

She smiled, and shrugged. "Hey, you can't blame me for being imaginative! Now, let's get your hair and face fixed up now!"

I sat down in front of Ino, and turned toward the gleaming mirror that reflected my image. As she began to fix my hair my mind wandered to my childhood fantasies that Ino had stirred up from within me. What she had said about meeting the most gorgeous boy on Earth reminded me of my fantasy I had a long time ago.

I once had imagined when I was 6 having a perfect prince to come and whisk me away, leaving all my fears and worries behind. I thought that maybe he would come, and make me feel like a princess, and give me attention that I never gotten from my family and friends. I thought that maybe he would be my hero, and rescue me from my doubts, and make me believe in myself.. even if it was just a little. I always wanted that to happen to me. I wanted to feel like a Cinderella, but somethings will never come true.

"Sakura~! Turn and face me so I can apply make-up!" Ino ordered, getting rather agitated.

I shivered, and asked, "Do I really have to wear all that goop on my face?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Yes, you do. Now hold still!"

I held my place as she began to add foundation to my face.

"Ne, Ino?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What one of your fantasies do you want to come true?" I asked curiously.

She then abruptly stood up, and yelled, "A planet where only hot guys lived, and then I would go and visit them with my rocketship, and have them worship me!"

My eyes widened, and I started laughing. "You.. must be... on drugs.. Ino! I swear!" I spoke in between laughs.

She pouted. "I'm not though," she stated then crossed her arms.

I controlled my laughter, and finally let Ino continue to apply make-up.

My mind wandered off to fantasies once more, and I wondered if the most gorgeous guy on Earth would actually be there, and maybe he would actually fall for me... I hoped that maybe...

_I could get my perfect, wonderful prince._

_

* * *

_

**So finish or not?**

**I have some other ideas to write about too! I'll put up some summaries on my profile, and have people vote on which one I should write next later!**

**Review Plz! Thank you!**


	2. Meeting You

**I'm gonna try and do this story! It might take some time but bear with me! **

**Just as my other story "Sasuke Uchiha Must Die" I'll clean up grammar mistakes at the end of the story.**

**Reviews are awfully lovely :3**

* * *

Of Festivals and Fantasies

"Hey, Sakura! You're falling behind, pick up the pace!" Ino yelled at me, as she was giggling to some guys.

We had made it to the festival, but as we entered Ino had already found some cute guys to flirt with at the ticket booth. She said she still wouldn't leave me alone of course, but I think going along and being ignored was actually worse than being left behind. If I was left I could go and do whatever I want, but if I'm stuck to Ino like this the whole time I won't be able to do anything.

"Hey Ino?" I called to her, diverting her attention away from the boys.

"What?" she yelled, clearly sounding annoyed with my interruption.

"Why don't I just meet you back at the ticket booth later on tonight, I'll call you when I'm ready."

She stared me down. "Didn't you say you didn't want to be left behind?" she asked.

"Oh, well, I found some of my old friends to hang with. I'll be fine!" I lied.

She gave me a doubtful look, but agreed. "Okay then, Sakura. I'll see you later."

I smiled, and waved as she walked away with her arms linked to the guys.

As she was finally out of sight I began to walk through the crowd, making sure my kimono didn't drag on the ground in the process. I wandered towards the games section, looking through the selections of prizes hanging across the walls. They had teddy bears, squirt guns, balls, and more. It was like your own mini mall or something.

I played balloon darts at first, and tried to win this cute, little, puppy stuff animal. It had light brown fur, and a little red ribbon wrapped around it's neck. I spent 5 dollars trying to get that little animal, but ultimately failed. I gave up when I realized I had zero coordination skills to actually pop a balloon, and that I needed to save a little money for food. I played the rest of the games that they had and still didn't win a single prize. Well, besides this coupon I got for a free pass to try again on the goldfish scoop because the person running it felt sorry for me. Other than that I had nothing.

Once I was done playing all the games I decided to go and see some of the lights that they had put up. I walked through the crowd once more, and found myself at the Fantasy Lights Garden that they had near the back. It barely had any people there, and the ones that were there were pretty much couples looking for some time to themselves. I didn't think they would mind having one more person slip in, so I started walking the path through the garden quietly, trying not to disturb the others.

I slowly moved through the garden, not really even moving because the lights were leaving me astounded. There were lights of all colors covering the bushes and trees- pink, blue, green, yellow, any color you could think of. There were some dangling ever so lightly like icicles above you, and there were some just laying there like fallen snow. The whole garden gave off a nostalgic feeling, and it made you feel like you were in a fairy tale. Just standing there watching the twinkling lights made you dazed.

I gaped at the lights the whole entire time, and the other people around me were gaping just as much, not just me. I could see that they were hypnotized by the garden, but weren't so moved like me that they couldn't walk right. And as the path was circling back to the entrance for an end I felt the need to walk through it once more, and I did as I wanted, knowing that I had all the time in the world to spend. I walked through it once again except a little faster than I did the first time, though this time it was completely empty, and had nobody in it. I was glad that I was the only one in there. It made me feel as if the garden was built just for me.

I smiled to myself as I walked through, and enjoyed the peaceful and quiet terrain. I was about halfway done when I realized there was another path, hidden behind some trees and bushes. I looked curiously down at the path, and finally took a step on the path.

I walked slowly, and found that the path had a different scheme to it. It had lights that mainly consisted of white and yellow, though still as breath taking as the ones on the other path. I went deeper into the garden, and found benches and light posts decorated with lights too. It was beautiful, and yet nobody walked down here. Why was that?

I took a seat on one of the lighted benches and rested my eyes, taking a deep breath, and relaxed my back against the bench.

"I guess I'm not the only one who knows about this path," a smooth voice spoke.

I opened my eyes abruptly, alarmed by the sudden voice, and found a boy who looked around my age farther down the path, leaning on a light post.

His hair and eyes matched the night sky, and his skin was the color of the moon. His appearance was absolutely breathtaking, and if I had to say, he was the most gorgeous guy on Earth..

I sat up, and looked at him. "Umm, I guess not.." I stated, sounding rather dumb.

"So how did you find it?" he asked, an impassive look present on his face.

I answered nervously, "I was walking around... really...really slowly.."

One of his eyebrows rose in amusement. "Really slowly?" he asked, a small smile beginning to form on his face.

I blushed, and looked away from him. "Y-yeah." I felt extremely retarded.

Still not looking his way, I heard footsteps heading towards me.

"So what's your name?" he asked. The footsteps stopped right beside me, and my head unconciously turned towards him.

"Sakura," I answered softly.

"It fits you," he complimented, giving a small smile, and taking one of his hands out of his pocket to hold it out to me.

"I'm Sasuke. Nice to meet you," he replied with a certain charm.

I shook his hand, and gave a nervous smile. "Nice to meet you," I echoed back, not knowing what else to say to a guy like him. It was absolutely nerve wracking.

He smirked. "I'm gonna guess you're a shy person."

I laughed nervously. "You got that right..."

He chuckled, and sat down next to me. "So what exactly are you doing by yourself at a place like this?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I answered, waving the question away from me.

He smirked. "I'm killing time as I wait for my brother to get done working."

"Where does your brother work at?"

"He works at Uchiha Corps. He's a CEO," his tone sounded aggravated.

"Well, that must be a good job," I commented, twiddling my fingers in my lap.

He turned to me and smirked. "Okay, enough stalling. Why are you alone tonight?"

"Do I have to answer?" I mumbled.

"I answered your question now you have to answer mine." His eyes held traces of amusement.

"But you didn't have to answer.."

He laughed. "You're rather childish aren't you?"

I pouted. "No, I'm not!"

He smiled and shook his head. "Hn, so now tell me. Why is a girl like you doing here all by yourself?" he asked once again.

I sighed and gave in. "Because my best friend dragged me here saying that I had to go, but ended up ditching me for some guys that she just met.." I muttered.

"You have some friend there," he stated sarcastically.

"Hey! She's nice, but she just has a tendency to put guys before her friends.." I tried to defend, but failed hopelessly.

He rolled his eyes, and got up from the bench. "Okay then, why don't you kill some time with me for a little bit?"

I gave him a surprised look. "But you barely know me.."

He gave me another eye roll. "Do you wanna go have some fun, or would you rather walk around with nothing to do?"

After a few seconds I nodded my head. "Sure, why not?"

He gave me a smile, and grabbed my hand to pull me up. "So what are your favorite things to do at festivals?" he asked, making conversation.

"Nothing really. I don't really like festivals."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"Like I said, my stupid best friend dragged me," I muttered.

He shook his head then pulled me slowly through the garden. "What don't you like about festivals then?"

"Well, nothing, but it just seems that everytime I go to a festival something bad happens to me," I replied.

"Really? Like what?"

My face turned red. "Like this one time, this kid puked on me on a ride, and another time I fell face first into a pile of mud.."

He chuckled. "You just have bad luck."

I glared. "Thanks for pointing that out!" I stated sarcastically.

He looked at me and smirked. "Your welcome."

My eyes narrowed at him. "You think you're so smooth, don't you.."

Nonchalantly, he replied, "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes, and began to listen to the wind and watch the twinkling lights as we gradually made our way out of the garden. But as we were silently watching the garden, I looked down at the ground, and got a glance at my hand. I realized that Sasuke had never released my hand. He had hold of it this whole entire time while we were talking, and yet somehow I didn't realize it. My face turned red at the thought.

I turned towards the opposite direction of Sasuke to try and cover my blush, though somehow I made it seem like I had a seizure. Great move Sakura. Great move.

Sasuke turned to look at me. "Are you okay?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine! Never better!" I chirped with my head still turned to the side.

He gave me an amused look, and shook his head. "Hn, whatever."

We finally left the garden, and Sasuke began pulling me through the crowd to a destination unknown, still holding my hand, (which strangely made me extremely giddy.) Sasuke tugged me as we walked along, making me fall right into his arm. I looked up at him to see what he was doing.

Hiz gaze was fixated on me.

I blushed. "You need to stay close, or else we're gonna lose each other," he stated.

"O-okay," I stuttered.

His gaze lifting off of me, turned towards the crowd in front of him. His eyes grew unreadable as his eyes flickered across the narrowing crowd.

I zoned out as he pulled me along, not paying attention to anything that was going around me, not even Sasuke's movement.

Suddenly I felt a nudge. I looked up to find Sasuke staring at me,

"What?" I asked.

He smirked. "We're here," he stated.

I turned confused, but looked around at my surrondings. We were at a ginormous roller coaster called "The Blackhole." It was a big, long, line filled with crazy loops, and ended in a big, black, hole where who knows what could be down there.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no!" I rambled.

He gave a soft chuckle. "Don't tell me you're scared of that little thing."

"Little things, no. Big things like that, yes."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sakura. I promise it won't be scary."

I gulped, but agreed to ride.

* * *

"I promise it won't be scary my ass!" I yelled, as we were getting off.

He laughed. "You really should've seen your face. It was priceless."

I glared. "Don't laugh you asshole! That thing was terrifying! How could you just sit there with no expression?"

"Because it really wasn't scary. It was barely even a bump Sakura," he stated, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Then tell me, why were there people screaming?"

He smirked. "Easy. Because there wimps."

I scoffed. "We all can't be fearless like you Sasuke-_sama!_"

He shook his head, and smiled. "Since I chose that ride, I'll let you choose the next ride," he reasoned, trying to make me happy.

A devilish grin grew on my face. "Any ride?"

"Any."

Then the plan formulated in my mind.

I grabbed his hand, and tugged him along. Sasuke's face held curiosity the whole way there. That is..until we got to the ride. Sasuke's face dropped immediately upon arrival.

"_Hell, _no. Oh, _fuck,_ no. I am not riding that thing," he retorted.

"But, Sasuke-kun, you said _any_ ride! Now you have to ride it!" I stated with a sweet, sinister tone.

I was going to make Sasuke ride the "Spinning Strawberries." It was mainly a ride for little kids who couldn't ride roller coasters. Of course there was other people who rode this, but people my age were kind of embarrassed about riding these sort of things, and I knew that Sasuke would despise it. Especially since it was all kiddy and cute.

"Sakura, I am not riding that _thing_!" he spatted.

I faked a sad look. "But you said you would let me choose..." I whispered, making it seem like I was about to cry.

Sasuke froze. He believed the act.

His shoulders collasped, and his head fell. "Fine," he grunted.

All of a sudden my face held a smile, and I grabbed Sasuke's hand, and dragged him to the end of the line.

* * *

This was absolutely hilarious, and I was laughing hysterically.

Sasuke's facial expression while we were riding the Strawberries was hilarious! It was gold worthy! His face held disgust the whole entire time!

"You can stop laughing," he grunted.

"No! Did you see your face? That was pure entertainment!"

"Hn," he replied, turning his face away, trying to hide the tints of red on his cheeks, "So what do you wanna do next?"

_Gurgle Gurgle_

We froze. I laughed nervously.

"I guess my stomach spoke for me..." I mumbled.

He smirked. "Didn't you eat before you got here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, was I supposed to?" I asked innocently.

"Well, it would've been a good idea now wouldn't it?"

I laughed nervously as I began to follow Sasuke towards the food court. As we arrived at a food booth Sasuke spoke. "What do you want?"

I looked up at the menu. "Ummm," I started, but never finished.

He sighed after a few minutes. "It's not that hard to choose.." he muttered, getting a little impatient.

I immediately spoke when I saw a certain word on the menu. "Pocky! I want Pocky!" I nearly screamed.

He stared at me. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head, making it hard to read his expression. "Nothing, nothing at all.." he said sarcastically.

I pouted. "Is there something wrong with Pocky?"

He sighed. "Well, Pocky isn't actually gonna stop your stomach from growling..." he mumbled.

"Well, it's my stomach, and I'll let it growl if I want to," I replied, knowing that it sounded childish, "And you sound like my dad!"

He smirked. "Fine, but at least choose something to go along with it besides a drink."

I sighed. "Fine, _Daddy,_" I mumbled, "I'll take a small order of french fries, and Coca Cola.."

Then Sasuke got in front of the person running the register, and ordered. "2 Coca Colas, a small order of french fries, and _Pocky_." Making a sarcastic remark on the last bit.

I glared. "You are such a meanie.." I mumbled under my breath, but Sasuke managed to hear it, and in response he raised an eyebrow at me.

He walked back to me with the food in his hands. "Meanie? Is that really necessary?" he murmured.

"Yes, it is," I replied, searching through my purse, "Hold on a minute, and I'll give you my money for the food."

He walked past me towards a table. "Hn, Don't worry about it. I wasn't expecting you to pay."

"No, seriously, let me pay you back!" I stated, still searching for some money.

He sighed, as he put the tray down and sat. "I don't want your money."

"But -!" I started, but was interrupted.

"I'm not taking your money. Seriously, its my treat, okay?"

I gave him a doubtful look. "Fine.." I mumbled, giving up.

I sat down across from him, and grabbed my food. When I began to eat I noticed a choker wrapped around his neck. It had a dogtag hanging down from it with a design that looked like a leaf, and some words.

"What's that?" I asked, swallowing down a french fry.

He gave me confused look.

I pointed towards his neck. "The necklace."

"Oh, it's from a group me and my friends are in... They give it to you when you are a trusted member."

I turned curious. "What's the group about?"

His lips grew a smirk. "That's classified information."

I pouted. "You're mean."

"Ah, so you've said," he said, "So what's your life like?"

"My life?" I unconciously echoed.

He gave a small smile. "Yes, your life, you know what your living.."

"I got it Mr. Smarty Pants!"

He chuckled. "Well, my life is boring," I stated.

"Boring?"

"Yes, boring."

He gave a smirk. "Care to elaborate?"

I sighed, but began to explain. "Basically I go to Konoha High every weekday, study when I need to, sleep when I need to, eat when I need to, read in my spare time, and work at Starbucks. Oh, and on the weekends I watch TV, and listen to my friends gossip about parties and such."

He gave me an amused smirk.

"My life is bunches of fun!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

He shook his head. "I would rather have your life than other people's"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "I would rather have your relaxed life than go to parties everyday like others."

"Huh," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"So you go to Konoha High?"

"Yep."

He looked at me with a blank expression, as if he was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, becoming worried.

"Nothing," he replied, scratching his head, "Is that school near 'Seasons Ridge'?"

"The fancy smancy neighborhood? Yeah, it's like right next door to it," I replied, wondering why he asked that.

"I think I'm supposed to be going there this coming new semester.." he muttered, unsure of himself.

I gasped. "Really? What grade are you in?"

"I'm a Junior."

"Me too! We might have some classes together then!" I exclaimed, getting way too excited, and literally almost fell out of my seat.

He chuckled. "Don't jump out of your seat."

I immediately narrowed my eyes, the excitement erasing from my face. "Who said I was jumping?" I asked, trying to conceal my embarrassment.

He smirked, and got up from his seat. "So are you ready to go?"

"Sure," I replied, stuffing my Pocky into my purse for later.

He grabbed my wrist, and once again began to pull me through the crowd. I turned my head down, and watched my feet move in pace, slowly feeling his hand move down to connect with my own. I gave a small smile, and blushed. I actually began to feel thankful that Ino had dragged me along. If I hadn't came, I wouldn't have met Sasuke...

"Sakura?" Sasuke spoke.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him.

"What do you want to do next?"

"I don't..." I trailed off as my eyes looked past him, scanning the games and walls full of prizes that I had found earlier.

Sasuke followed my gaze, and smirked. "I'm gonna go with that you wanna play some games."

My face fell. "Actually...I'm kind of broke here..and plus my skills are terrible."

He pulled me towards a game. "Sasuke, didn't you hear me?" I asked, feeling ignored.

"I heard you Sakura," he replied, "I'm paying, and you can still play even though your skills are horrible. Plus, even though your skills are rough, mine are so amazing that they are off the charts."

I smiled. "Fine," I said, "But I bet you actually suck, and you're just trying to sound cool."

He gave a smile. "We'll see about that..."

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? Good? Anyways don't forget to review for me! :)**

**Reviews are my best friends! **


	3. As If It Was A Dream

**Hey guys! I know it's been a really, _really, _long time since I wrote a chapter for this story, but have no fear I am still writing it!**

**Though I wish I could get a lot more reviews than what I've been getting for this!**

**I really would love hearing about what you think of it!**

**Well, anyways, enjoy the new chapter! I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Of Festivals and Fantasies

"You are seriously bursting my bubble here," I said.

We had just gotten done playing games, and every single one of them Sasuke had won, and I won zip. I felt extremely embarrassed as a lot of the games I wasn't even close to winning, but was far from it.

Sasuke chuckled. "Not everybody wins at games, Sakura."

"Well, it seems like you do at least..." I muttered.

He glanced at me with a small smirk covering his face. "You know if you keep complaining I'll just throw the prizes away."

I shook my head very quickly as I stared protectively at my prizes that were in his hands. "No, no, no, don't! I won't complain anymore I promise! Don't throw them away!"

Even though Sasuke won every game he'd let me choose which prize I want, and let me keep it. He said he wasn't really the kind to win games for prizes, so he'd let me take all the prizes.

"I was joking, Sakura. I'm not that mean."

I smirked. "So you're admitting you are mean then."

"Hn, maybe," he replied, making sure he didn't drop one of the stuff animals, "Don't you think you need a bag to carry all this stuff home?"

"Probably," I said, "Want me to go ask for a plastic shopping bag or something?"

He stared. "What do you think?" he answered sarcastically as he was beginning to lose grip on some of the other prizes.

I giggled. "Well, you never know..." I said, "I'll be right back."

"Be quick," he muttered under his breath, but I still heard him.

I quickly found a bag, and quickly ran back to find Sasuke twitching away as some girls were flirting it up with him which made _me _twitch.

I walked up slowly trying to listen in a little on their coversation.

"So what's your name cutie?" one girl asked.

"Sasuke," he stated, his eyebrow twitching a little. It seemed like he was getting a little annoyed. Thank goodness he wasn't flirting back.

"Sasuke, huh, I like that name. It fits _perfectly_," one of the other girls said, practically purring out perfectly.

"Hn."

"So Sasuke, what do you like to do for fun?" another girl asked, starting to rub her finger up his arm.

He shrugged it away. "Wouldn't you like to know," I heard him mutter under his breath, earning a furrow of the eyebrows from the girl, and a giggle from me.

Finally deciding to interrupt them I walked up with the plastic bag in hand. "Here's the bag," I stated, ignoring the bunch of glaring girls behind me.

"You took forever," he stated giving a quick glance over my shoulder at the girls.

"Did not," I replied, crossing my arms.

He leaned a little closer to me, and muttered under his breath. "Can we get out of here _now_?"

I smirked. "Scared?" I whispered.

He gave a small glare. "Whatever," he mumbled turning his back on me and walking away.

I giggled and started to walk, but not before I gave an evil glare to the girls behind me, making them shudder.

"Sakura."

I looked up at Sasuke who was finally starting to slow down after gaining some distance from the fangirls.

"What?" I asked.

"It's almost time for the show," he stated.

"Huh?"

He gave me a smirk. "The fireworks. They end the night of the festival."

"Oh," I said, "It's already that late? Are we gonna go watch them?"

"That's the plan."

I gave him a confused look. "Well, now all the good places are taken. You have to get spots for the show like an hour ahead before they show. There's not anymore places!"

"Not quite.." he stated, trailing off as he begins to look around.

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

He gave a quick smirk, and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the opposite direction of the crowd.

"Sasuke," I breathed out heavily, "Where are we going?"

He was at the moment still pulling me, but he was pulling me up a huge hill. "You'll see," he said.

I pouted. "I can't walk forever," I muttered.

"You're acting like a child, Sakura."

"Well, I'm getting tired because unlike you I'm wearing sandals and a kimono!"

He sighed as we made it to the top of the hill. "The hard part is over now."

I leered at him. "Hard part? There's still more?"

He laughed. "Just a little, Sakura. Calm down."

"Fine," I mumbled out, "It better be."

He shook his head as he continued to pull me through some trees.

"We're here," he said, letting go of my hand which I was kind of disappointed about.

I looked at the scenery. We were at the edge of a small cliff hanging over a field covered in grassy plains and white, fuzzy, dandelions. The wind was blowing the grass so calmly that it looked like ocean waves, and with the moonlight hitting it, it looked like they were sparkling.

"Wow," I breathed out, "It's amazing!"

Sasuke smirked. "Was it worth the hike?" he asked.

I gave a big smile still looking out at the field. "Yeah, it was," I said, but soon turned towards Sasuke, "But how are we gonna be able to see the fireworks from here?"

He sighed and walked up beside me. "You see over there," he said pointing towards the middle of the field.

"Yeah?"

"That's where the direction of where the fireworks are being set up. None of the fireworks are fountains. They just shoot up in the air like rockets," he explained, " This place is actually better to see the fireworks at than where the crowd is. I used to come here all the time with my brother, and this place has never been found by others."

"That's because nobody is crazy enough to go hiking just to find a place to see fireworks!"

"True, but isn't it better to be crazy? After all you only live one life."

I turned back towards the field, dazed. "Yeah.."

And after I said that the fireworks started. The sky started to be filled with explosions of colors, and loud booms. It was amazing, but that wasn't what I was really paying attention to.

I was paying attention to Sasuke.

The way he was sitting on the edge with his feet dangling and his hair blowing, it seemed as if he was just a dream. A dream that seemed too much of a fantasy to be reality. It couldn't be true that he was there with me. It just couldn't. It was too _unreal. _And as much as it seemed unreal, I didn't want it to end. Not one bit. I wanted to stay asleep and dream of this dream forever. That's what I wanted, and I didn't want it to leave me.

As I started to think more and more my hand started to unconciously move and ended up bumping into Sasuke's. I immediately regretted what I did and almost began to panic, but soon I realized Sasuke didn't really feel it as it was just a graze. And right after that moment the fireworks were starting to dull. Soon the fireworks were going to die, and the loud noises would soon blend with the quiet night. And as the lights around me began to fade my eyelids began to droop, and I felt myself go to sleep.

* * *

"Sakura."

"Sakura, wake up."

My eyes started to open, and saw Sasuke extremely close to me. I realized that when I had fell asleep my body had leaned against something, but I didn't know that it was Sasuke!

I immediately jumped up with my face hot red. "Sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you! I didn't know! Sorry-"

"It's fine!" he interrupted, "It's not a big deal."

I began to relax once I heard those words, and found myself looking around. "Where's all the fireworks?" I asked stupidly.

He raised a brow. "They're over. They finished already."

"Oh," I replied, "What time is it then?"

Sasuke looked down at his watch. "5 minutes to 11:30."

"I gotta leave soon..." I whispered to myself.

On that moment, Sasuke got up, brushed the dirt off him, and started walking. "Ready to go back?" he asked.

I slowly responded. "Yeah, sure.."

He grabbed my hand once again, and began to guide me through the trees and down the hill. Once we made it back to the festival I began to look around to see if I could somehow spot Ino somewhere, but she was nowhere to be found.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how late it was getting."

Sasuke nodded and began to pay attention to the path ahead of him while I spaced out once again. "I know it's late, but do you wanna do a few more things before you leave?" Sasuke asked in a low mumble.

I smiled. "Sure, I don't mind! I have to pretty much wait until my friend finds me anyways!"

He gave a small smile. "What do you do?"

I looked around and found something immediately. "That!" I stated, pointing my finger at a tent that read "Fortune Teller."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Really?"

I nodded excitedly. "I've never been to one before!"

He smirked. "Okay then, but you can't believe everything they say."

"I know, I know," I replied running to the tent with Sasuke trailing behind me.

"Welcome, what can I do for you?" a woman wearing lots of jewelry and a red robe greeted.

"We wanna know our fortunes," Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Oh ho, your fortunes! Do you wanna trust the cards or your palms?"

"Palms!" I excitedly replied, earning a surpressed laugh and smile from Sasuke.

"Great! Come sit down, and who wants to go first?" the fortune teller asked eagerly.

"I do!" I answered.

"Give me your palm."

I put out my hand as she began to trace her index finger against the lines of my palm.

"Hmm," she mumbled as she began to study my hand even closer.

I tilted my head a little bit trying to figure out what she was seeing as Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"This year will be filled with continuous drama, romance, and misery for you dear. It seems as if you have your own soap opera show here, but even though you will feel as if the world is ending it is just beginning. You will need to believe in yourself and see with your heart, not your mind, or else you will lose your most precious person."

My eyes widened. "Is that true?"

The fortune teller lady grinned. "That's what the oracles tell me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah."

The fortune teller turned her gaze to Sasuke. "Your turn boy. Hand me your palm."

Sasuke pulled out his hand from his pocket, and placed it in the fortune teller's palm.

The fortune teller gasped. "I see lots of judgement and lies in your future. It seems you will have many obstacles, and if you mess up once you will turn your life into a living hell. This year will be your test, and my tip to you would be to keep your eye on the light. _Your _light. Not someone else's."

Sasuke held an aloof expression. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll just have to find out," she replied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes once again as he and I got up from the table.

"It was nice doing business with you!" she yelled at us as we were on our way out.

Sasuke stuffed his hands back in his pockets and said, "That was a waste."

I gave him a glare. "I don't think so! You never know Sasuke-kun! She could be right!"

"Hn, so what do you wanna do next?"

I shook my head. "It's your turn to pick!" I stated.

He sighed. "I don't really care what we do."

"You should," I replied, "Why don't you care?"

He stopped walking and turned to me. "Because I'm fine just doing whatever you wanna do," he said seriously, giving me an intense look that I couldn't read.

"Fine," I mumbled, looking down at my feet to hide my blush from his stare, "I wanna ride the ferris wheel."

Sasuke turned back towards the path. "Well, we better hurry cause the ferris wheel will only last 30 more minutes."

He grabbed my hand and began to tug me to the line. As we made it there we found that the line only had a few people in it, and we were able to get on quickly.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked sitting down on the seat.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I had a lot of fun tonight."

He turned towards me. "Really?"

"Yep," I replied, "Lots. I probably wouldn't have had any without you being here."

He raised a brow. "You're being awfully honest."

I grinned. "I'd rather be honest than dishonest."

He smirked. "Hn, true."

After he said that the ride began to move, and everything seemed to move fast from there on. The ride seemed to end in a matter of seconds, and all the rides were closing. It was the end of the night, and it was time for everything else to end.

Sasuke's cell began to ring. "I have to take this," Sasuke replied.

I nodded as he went over to the side to talk. I began to look around once again for Ino, but still didn't find her.

Sasuke soon came back, and stuffed his phone back into his pockets. "That was my brother. I have to go."

"When will I get to see you again?.." I whispered, not really meaning for it to be heard, but Sasuke heard it.

He gave a very small smile, and leaned in towards me, handing me my bag of prizes. His lips met my forehead, but they quickly left just as fast they met. "Soon, I promise," he whispered.

My cheeks turned red fast, and I opened my mouth to speak, but I was so starstrucked that I couldn't.

Sasuke shook his head with that smile still in place. He began to walk away as he said goodbye as I sadly waved and a frown formed on my face. Once I saw that his retreating figure was starting to blur I turned around, and started to walk away to find Ino so I could go home.

I was stopped immediately once I heard my name.

"Sakura, wait."

I turned around surprised to look at Sasuke out of breath.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving, Sasuke-kun?" I asked.

He caught his breath and walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, giving me a hug. Surprised, but soon relaxed, I began to wrap my arms around him, it lasted for a brief moment, but it seemed like forever. Sasuke said goodbye once again except with a slight blush covering his cheeks as he was surprised that he even did that.

As he walked away from me once again I began to wonder why he did that so unexpectedly. I began to rub my neck as a gesture to figure out why, but soon found my answer upon contact.

When he had wrapped his arms around me he had placed the necklace that he told me about before around my neck.

I looked back at the direction where Sasuke left, and found him in the distance, smirking at me. He gestured towards his neck, and mouthed keep it. My eyes widened as he turned his back towards me, and left my sight.

"Sakura!" I turned behind me, and found Ino waving to me from a distance. "Come over here!" she called.

I slowly walked over there still in a daze and still holding the necklace that was wrapped around my neck.

"Oh my god, you do not know how much fun I've had all night," she said, "I met loads of hot guys, and I got a lot of their numbers! I told them about you too, and some of them even want to go on a double date with us! Isn't that exciting?"

I nodded, not knowing what she was talking about as I was looking at the necklace.

"Earth to Sakura, did you hear me?"

I snapped out of it. "Yeah, I heard you," I answered looking back at her.

She smiled. "Good," she said pulling me towards the direction of the parking lot.

She looked back at me, and grinned.

"I haven't seen you all night! Did you have fun with your friends?" she asked eagerly.

I gave a soft smile, and replied, "Yes...yes, I did."

She gave me a weird look as she heard my tone of voice, but I didn't care all I did was look back down at my necklace, and thought of Sasuke.

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

"So Sasuke, did you have fun tonight?" my mom asked as I walked into the house.

"Hn," I replied, "Sure."

She gave me a weird smile.

"What?"

"You seem different," she replied, "Did you meet someone special?"

My gaze softened as I began to look at the palm of my hand, being reminded of the events of the night. "

Yeah, I did," I whispered, but I don't think she heard me.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom, and the shut the door slowly. I walked to my bed, and climbed on top closing my eyes, not bothering to change my clothes, and replayed the night all over again in my head.

I wanted to see her once again. Even if it was only in my dreams...

* * *

**How'd you like it? Yes, I know, it was pretty short, but hey at least it's been updated right?**

**And no it's not the end of the story though I could make it...**

**But nope! I still have more planned!**

**Stay tuned for more chapters and review! :) ありがとう！**


End file.
